


Second Impressions

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Predebut Seventeen, this is so adorable but these two are SO ADORABLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Vernon had heard rumors about why Seungkwan had been scouted, heard that he was a singer, and that he had a good voice. No amount of rumors--or the wordgood,such a simple and underwhelming word--did anything to prepare Vernon for coming early to the company basement on Seungkwan's second day and being met with one of the best singing voices he'd ever heard.Seungkwan is talented, so talented that Vernon finds him intimidating. Until, that is, Seungkwan trips over his own feet and ends up in Vernon's arms.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Second Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my FOURTH predebut seventeen drabble i have a problem

Vernon was only fourteen when he met Seungkwan for the first time. Seungkwan was only fourteen too, finally someone that was Vernon's own age. And Vernon was excited, excited to have a same-age friend that he could talk to.

Meeting Seungkwan was strange, and it didn’t go that well; all of them embarrassed themselves, and all of them felt awkward afterwards, and the game they played in the basement as a bonding exercise didn’t really help as much as it probably was supposed to. But it wasn’t awful either, and as he often did, Vernon had a feeling that everything would eventually work itself out. 

He'd heard rumors about why Seungkwan had been scouted, heard that he was a singer, and that he had a good voice. No amount of rumors--or the word  _ good, _ such a simple and underwhelming word--did anything to prepare Vernon for coming early to the company basement on Seungkwan's second day and being met with one of the best singing voices he'd ever heard. Because sure, the other trainees could sing, and he didn't think that he was half bad either, though he knew it wasn't his strong suit, but Seungkwan... Seungkwan could  _ sing. _

Vernon just stood in the doorway, listening, having to actually watch Seungkwan's lips move and watch Seungkwan breathe in time with the pauses in the music to believe that it truly was Seungkwan making that sound, because... Because Seungkwan was supposed to be his age, right? And this wasn't prerecorded? 

Vernon had, evidently, come in at the tail end of whatever song it was Seungkwan was singing, because it was over within the next minute. When Seungkwan was finished he let out a long breath, his eyes still closed, his face screwed up in what looked like nerves. Vernon couldn't think of why Seungkwan would be nervous; Vernon was the one feeling intimidated by the display of talent. Vernon didn't usually get nervous, not really, but he could already imagine Seungkwan turning to him and Vernon completely stumbling over his words, stuttering out a compliment that was about as fitting for Seungkwan's impromptu performance as the word "good" that had been used to describe him. He was feeling embarrassed for himself before Seungkwan even turned around.

When Seungkwan did turn around, he looked surprised to see him. His mouth opened in a small circle, his lips drawing together, his eyes going a bit big, and Vernon realized that Seungkwan hadn't known he was there at all, too caught up in singing to notice that there was someone listening. Immediately, Vernon felt like an intruder.

"Sorry--" He started, just as Seungkwan began a sort of introduction. Vernon didn't really hear him though, because Seungkwan had stepped towards him at the same time, and had somehow tripped over his own feet, and he was falling, falling towards Vernon, his eyes wide and his arms extended. Vernon stepped close to catch him. All of a sudden and all at once, Vernon had an armful of a pink-faced and flustered boy. 

"Oh!" Vernon had to stumble backwards a few paces, his back pressing against the doorjamb a bit, using it to brace himself against the extra weight. He had his arms around Seungkwan, and Seungkwan had his hands against Vernon's chest, and they were very close, and it was all kind of awkward. 

"...are you okay?" Vernon asked, after they'd been standing there for a moment. The words seemed to do something, because Seungkwan jolted backwards without warning, tugging on the arms Vernon had around him, causing Vernon to stumble and knock his forehead against Seungkwan's. He let go of Seungkwan then, both of them rubbing at their heads. Seungkwan looked horribly embarrassed, his full cheeks flushed with blush, his eyes big, incredibly apologetic and slightly panicked at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Seungkwan asked back, his voice loud. "I'm so sorry!" 

Suddenly he was very close, brushing Vernon's bangs back to look at his forehead. He touched gently at what had to be a red spot on Vernon's head, and it was all a little ridiculous, and the intimidation Vernon had felt was fading fast at the clumsy and caring display. Unable to help it, Vernon met Seungkwan's eyes and burst into laughter. 

Seungkwan looked at him, surprise all over his face again at Vernon's reaction, but that just made Vernon giggle more. He stepped back a bit, because Seungkwan seemed too busy looking at him to do it himself, and introductions felt long overdue.

"I'm Hansol." He said. "In case you, I don’t know, forgot from yesterday."

"I’m Seungkwan." Seungkwan pulled his arms in, bringing his fingers together, tugging the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing down over his hands. "It's, uh. You’re... Um.”

He still looked nervous, and Vernon couldn’t help but giggle again. 

“Um?” He asked.

“Stop!” Seungkwan whined, his cheeks still holding a light flush of pink as he reached a hand out as though to swat at Vernon, seeming to rethink the motion and stopping halfway through, his arm falling to his side before he made contact. “I’m usually good at talking, okay?”

“Okay.” Vernon said, and Seungkwan frowned at him, obviously thinking he was teasing. The expression was too playful to come across as actually upset, and Vernon found himself unable not to grin.

“I am!” Seungkwan insisted. Then, “I’m so sorry for falling on you.”

"Hey, it's okay. I caught you, right?" Vernon pointed out. Seungkwan's entire face went red--embarrassment, Vernon supposed--but Vernon kind of liked it, kind of liked the way Seungkwan's eyes squeezed closed as a giggle left his mouth. Liked the way there was such a big voice hiding in such a soft body. 

"I'm sorry." Seungkwan said again, and again, Vernon waved him off. He was glad for it actually, because sure, Seungkwan was still one of the best singers Vernon had actually heard in person, but Seungkwan was also standing in front of him, blushing and stumbling over his words, reaching up again to rub lightly at the red spot on Vernon’s forehead. 

It was relaxing. It was reassuring. It struck Vernon as cute, even.

_ Huh. _


End file.
